


Это как любовь, но честнее.

by Caffrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый раз после "Я люблю тебя" следовала боль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это как любовь, но честнее.

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуй, штампы.

Каждый раз после "Я люблю тебя" следовала боль. Не важно из чьих уст, но эти слова не значили для него ничего, кроме страданий. Каждый чертов раз боль то глохла, то взрывала его мир с новой, неизвестной доселе силой.

Первое болезненное «Я люблю тебя» привело к смерти девушки, которой он признался в любви. Как ему удалось пережить это, он, будучи уже взрослым мужчиной, до сих пор не понимает.

Следующий раз фраза "Я люблю тебя" приобрела запах гари и ярко-оранжевых непотухающих искр. Это был тот самый переломный момент, когда он зарекся не произносить эту фразу и бежать от тех, кто спокойно разбрасывается ею. В тот день он потерял веру в любовь, а сопутствующим ущербом послужила вся его семья. 

Но он же глупый, невосприимчивый мудак. Лора с ранних лет ласково называла его «мелким глупышом». Вся семья тогда смеялась. Теперь у него нет ни Лоры, ни семьи, ни веры в любовь, ни головы на плечах.

Поэтому, когда он в очередной раз то ли слышит, то ли сам произносит эти три жутких слова, его девушка превращается в нечто омерзительное и гадкое. Он даже не удивлен. Просто принимает как данность то, что избавиться можно от всего, кроме собственного идиотизма.

Время идет. Он старается жить дальше как нормальный, социально-активный человек. Но каждый раз его тянет выблеваться от этих слащавых «Я люблю тебя».

Они в очередной раз пытаются отразить атаку каких-то непонятных монстров. Кто бы мог подумать, что существует столько сверхъестественных тварей. Будто бы мало обычных людей, что страшнее всех тех тварей вместе взятых. Он опять на волосок от смерти. Боже, да сколько же он может выживать, когда вокруг гибнут близкие, родные, незаменимые люди? 

«Ненавижу тебя, кислая рожа» - злобно бормочет Стайлз, волоча его с залитой кровью поляны. 

И в этот раз Дерек уверен, что больше не будет бояться той страшной фразы, ведь он нашел ее аналог, по силе куда более могущественный и честный. Он тоже ненавидит Стайлза, очень, до боли в сердце. Это как любовь, но честнее. Он ненавидит его за все те разы, что Стайлз не позволял ему сдохнуть. Их ненависть взаимна. Она гораздо крепче и сильнее любви. Возможно, это и есть любовь. Но Дереку проще ненавидеть. Проще считать это ненавистью. Так он уверен, что они проживут гораздо дольше и счастливее. Возможно, даже вместе. Возможно, так и будет.


End file.
